


Nightmair

by Benathorn



Category: Eldemore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benathorn/pseuds/Benathorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fashion crisis leads to numerous deals that should never be made with the Ancient of Time that only spirals from there, this is what you get. All chapters connect as we get an insight on what goes on in the background of Felix's often mysterious life. Perhaps now we know why the man rarely gives insight on himself. Who would believe him when the Ancient of Time takes him to various crossing dimensions and alternate universes?</p><p>Chapter 1: Nightmair<br/>Chapter 2: No Rest for the Weary<br/>Chapter 3: It's a Date- Part 1<br/>Chapter 4: It's a Date- Part 2<br/>Chapter 5:  Medicine Time (WIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely, if ever, finish these so I'm just as surprised as you guys about this! Usually I do many character conversations to get a feel for NPC's before I write for them in events. That often means I throw away the odd rambles into the abyss since they get kind of crazy, but there must be something extra special with these two since I not only turned their random conversations into a full fledged fic, but I also went ahead and finished it. I know, crazy right?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this very unedited horrible bad grammar filled fic~

“Ugh, Felix, what on earth are you wearing? It’s so… _bland_.”

Numair spoke in a feigned, delicate manner to his companion, albeit his words seemed edged with subtle disgust, while golden eyes trailed with disapproval over his human’s choice in attire this afternoon.

“It’s called a shirt and pants, and maybe a belt if I remember and I’m not being randomly whisked away to an alternate dimension in my sleep without warning.”

Felix runs his fingers through his hair, an odd but rather adorable habit that Numair has always noticed since he first came across the other man, but would never admit to the other, as his human responded in their usual casual manner to the hovering deity of Time. Never once taking his eyes from his paperwork as he looked over a recent report by one of his Watch Crow informants within his room at their base.

“I wear them every day like usual. You’ve seen them before.”

This was an all too common conversation after all. Although, if someone were to come in they would perhaps state differently to the scene at hand.

“So much sass as always,” Numair chuckled with faint amusement, “You know I only ever _‘whisk you away’_ as you say, on very important dates and tea party emergencies. Besides, you are always taking those ridiculously long naps of yours during the night.”

“I think that’s called sleeping, Numair. I’m lacking it due to your--”

“Yes, yes, whatever you’d like to call it is beside the point. Don’t change the subject, Felix. Back to the travesty at hand!”

The Ancient finally allowed his feet to touch the ground in contrast to his usual flickering and hovering time habits of transportation. Walking and actually adhering to gravity was so limiting after all, but he was willing to grace the floor of Felix’s room with his presence on the rare occasion if absolutely necessary.

And this was _very_ necessary.

It was beginning to irk him how the other had not bothered to meet his gaze as of yet. Felix was deliberately ignoring him today it seemed while being fixated on meager paperwork that could simply wait for another time.

Although, the Ancient did find it somewhat mildly entertaining that his human would even dare to ignore him for this long. Such a brazen little thing today, Numair made sure to remember to go over their manner and etiquette lessons later that night—his human clearly needed to be reminded of what was acceptable _yet again_.

Pushing those enticing happy little thoughts from his mind for the moment, the tall individual raised a gloved hand gingerly before giving an audible **_snap_** of his fingers that echoed with an unearthly sound all around them.

This immediately caught Felix’s attention.

 

* * *

 

 

Time had abruptly stopped at the sound. The world around them had become deathly silent, unreal, unfocused. Before immediately melting away into an array of stars and endless darkness that flickered past at incomprehensible speeds.

Then everything suddenly dead-dropped into a bright oddity of a world. The Ancient of Time’s realm… Numair’s personalized home of chaos, randomness, and infrequent tea parties.

Felix sighed heavily to himself as he recognized the all too familiar abode of his friend and tormentor.

“Numair, is this really the time for a fashion crisis?”

He immediately regretted his choice of words just then.

Fixing his one good eye on the other, he watched as the blonde’s gaze narrowed ever so slightly, and a wicked grin etched sharp features.

“Felix, there is always _time_ for fixing the lack of fashion for that of a layman such as yourself. You should be grateful!”

Time flickered around the Ancient deity as he seamlessly teleported to stand just behind the Watch Crow master, leaning down just enough to speak closely in his companion’s ear.

“I am doing you a tremendous favor and this is the thanks I get for my centuries of generosity and constant hospitality towards you? Tsk, tsk, my Lucky Death. You’ve grown too bold.”

He laughs softly, his breath tickling Felix’s skin, before Numair flickered in front of him with a cheeky, wistful grin.

Great. He understood all too well what that meant. No doubt etiquette lessons would be demanded of him. He did not mind such times he spent with the Ancient, but it was particularly difficult to juggle both his friend’s many demanding needs and his position within the Watch Crows when he was constantly being tossed back and forth between his own reality and that of various alternate dimensions at the Ancient’s convenience.

Yet, how do you say that to a being where time was of little concern and who did not comprehend the need for sleep? Best to simply indulge his partner when he got into these kinds of moods.

“Alright, Numair. You win.” Felix conceded defeat as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair with a tired expression. It was really the only way to appease the other somewhat.

“I suppose this report from Sorren about the Sealer will just have to wait…”

He gave a sidelong glance to the Ancient with a faint smile as he said this. A small, friendly challenge and tantalizing bait he knew the party host could not resist.

 

* * *

 

How cute, his human was trying to be cheeky and appeal to his unhealthy interests in others. He would be proud of Felix for how much he was influencing his behavior as of late, if not for his sass earlier…

“The Sealer you say? Barely heard of them. Unless…”

Numair feigned his disinterest expertly, too prideful to allow the other the satisfaction of this win, no-- never would he let him win, before leaning closer to his one eyed friend.

“ _You_ think they have become popular enough?”

He relished how the other did not even flinch as he invaded his personal space. He was eager to hear his human’s thoughts. To hear him say if the Sealer was well known enough yet. If so, well, he would have to set up a very special tea party just for the three of them! Oh, how exciting that would be. They hadn’t done something like that in ages…

“I think they are on their way to becoming VIP material.”

This brought the Ancient immense joy to hear as he smiled a deathly charming smile.

“Simply _‘on their way’_ is not enough… but I suppose it will have to do. I’ll need to get the party room ready, learn their favorite teas and not serve anything toxic this time, lock the Happy Hall up tight in case of another incident happens with my derpy-poo and those horrible atrocities you call tin cans—“

“You’re not going to kidnap them like the last guests you had are you? You know, you could send them an invitation like a normal host. Those are a lot more humane.”

Numair abruptly stopped in his train of thought as he looked back to his human in utter aghast.

“Felix, how could you? Accuse _me_ of kidnapping? I told our last guests that struggling only makes things awkward for everyone. Plus, rude much? It’s not my fault they went screaming into the Happy Hall and got lost… I’m sure they will turn up eventually.”

“It’s been over a century.”

“I said _eventually_ , Felix. What more do you want from me?”

“Ugh, nevermind. I give up. Can I go back now? You’ve got a lot of party planning to do and I’ve got people to murder and kill, you know, the usual.”

Numair almost laughed out loud at his human’s dismissive manner as he covered his mouth lightly with a slender gloved hand to contain the outburst.

“Oh Felix, you never cease to amuse me!”

 

* * *

 

Laughter was never a good sign, especially from Numair. He had hoped divulging the information about the Sealer would help the Ancient to focus on them instead so he could finally get a few moments of peace. The Sealer was going to end up in one of the Ancient’s parties anyways, best to try and be there to supervise at the very least so nothing like last time happened again. However, it seemed he was still fated to suffer at the hands of Time as Numair drew close.

“You and I have a _‘fashion emergency’_ remember? That, and I’ve been far too lenient on your manners. I think we should start the etiquette lessons immediately before you become completely uncivilized!”

Numair spoke with a laugh that did nothing to hide the ill intent behind his words. Felix only gave a heavy sigh in response as he ran his fingers through his hair as he so often did in these situations.

“You know Mora is going to notice my absence again. She knows it’s you when I come back exhausted and barely able to function. You make me useless to the order when you drag me off to alternate universes like that school with the dreaded Helen—which, by the way, I have had it up to here with that woman. She drives me nuts, Numair. You keep terrorizing her child in counseling and she comes to me screaming like a banshee rune demanding answers.”

“First off, you and I both know you enjoy those so called absences of yours whether you admit it or not. Secondly, Helen is a ****. And lastly, her child is an ill-mannered brat that was picking on AU Sealer for always being a different gender each day… so I made sure to ‘ _counsel’_ them by giving their backpack sentience, and the thing just _happened_ to like to eat naughty little children.”

“Heh, now who’s the one acting uncivilized?” Felix gave Numair a highly amused glance with his single green hued gaze.

“Hush you. The child was fine. There was no way that backpack could fit that entire little human into their zipper mouth. Besides, no one is going to believe them and it was utterly hilarious, Felix, you should have been there.”

“Ugh, Numair, I may not be like most humans, but unlike you, I do require at least _some_ sleep. You can’t keep doing this to me, just one hour is all I ask. That way I am at least not passing out at my meetings with the other heads of the Watch and Mora standing right there to witness my incompetence and utter failure at trying to stay awake."

“Hmph, Mora can go jump into the void if she’s got a problem with it. I’m getting tired of sharing you with her anyways. She should be grateful I even let my human help her and her rag-tag group at all.”

Numair paused, however, as Felix simply looked down dejectedly in defeat. It seemed his human had finally submitted to the argument at hand, and that was all he really wanted. Submission.

“But... I suppose I can graciously offer you at least a single measly hour of sleep once a week if you absolutely need it. Honestly, I thought you had more endurance than this...”

Numair fixed him with an intense golden gaze that made him stiffen ever so slightly. If he didn’t know any better he would have sworn he saw an ounce of conflicted concern in the Ancient’s eyes.

“However, I demand we attend a hot pink rave party every Tuesday in a choice of my dimension in exchange for my generosity. You owe me at _least_ that much.”

He huffed childishly before crossing his arms and flickering behind Felix so that the human could no longer catch his eye.

Felix could not hide his genuine smile just then. Was Numair actually attempting to be nice? He failed miserably at it of course, but still, for a brief moment there it looked like the Ancient actually cared at least a fraction for his wellbeing… albeit in return for a very hefty and rather concerning price.

“Alright, Numair-- You’ve got a deal.”

“Excellent. I always did enjoy hearing you say those four enticing words.”

Felix stiffened slightly once more as the Ancient spoke softly next to his ear. Remembering their first deal… four words that changed everything forever. For some reason that made him flush slightly at the memory as he felt himself become lost to its past...

Sensing his human’s demeanor change so sweetly at those magic words, Numair reluctantly broke the trance he held over the other with a snap of his fingers. However much he enjoyed such a reaction it would have to wait momentarily, sadly.

“Now, let’s fix up this awful attire of yours with a tasteful hot pink tux! Not the regular shades of pinks, though, oh no, we only want the eye searing kind for this dire situation. And since I’m in such a good and humble mood all of the sudden, I’ll even postpone our etiquette lessons till after the rave party!”

Felix braced himself for what was to come. That single hour was worth it, though… and he did enjoy the random dimensions from time to time, kept things interesting at least. He just hoped this one was in a modern setting so he could pump himself full of caffeine shots or something. Why couldn’t Eldemore have those?

“Come, Felix! The nightlife waits for no man. We have much to do and prepare before our special VIP guest arrives… but first, it’s party time!”


	2. No Rest for the Weary

Felix breathed lightly in his sleep, one arm over his face to block out the harsh morning light while the other laid loosely over the bedside.

Enjoying the one hour he was permitted, it had not taken him long to nearly pass out the moment he hit the sheets. He didn’t even bother undressing from the hot pink suit he was forced to wear at last night’s alternate dimensional rave party. To hell if anyone came in and asked questions, at this point dignity no longer mattered to him.

All he could see was the searing color of magenta… even with his eyes closed, but at least now he would be graced with sixty bliss-filled minutes of quiet slumber. That is, until he felt an ominous presence hovering over him as he painfully opened his one good eye into a slit…

“!!!”

Felix stiffened, wide eyed now and a bit caught off guard, as the familiar face of his ever present tormentor leered down at him with that smile of his that made the man feel just a bit uneasy at times.

“Numair… What are you doing?”

“Watching you sleep.”

“I can see that… you know you come off as a bit of a stalker when you do that, right?”

Felix groaned this as he sunk further into the sheets in a futile attempt to escape, only prompting the Ancient to move closer with a broadening grin, until he was backed against the back bed frame with no way out. Of course he would not be permitted to slumber peacefully without Numair intruding in some way. Why did he think otherwise?

“Don’t give me that look, Felix. Bad things happen when you do—and before you say anything I am keeping to our little deal. I am not bothering you in the slightest. Just watching is all. There’s no harm in that now, is there?”

He grinned a most wicked grin as he said this, remaining fixed in his invasive hovering close to Felix’s face as the other had no place left to escape to.

“After all, you never said anything about _not_ watching you sleep. And why on earth are you still wearing that tacky hot pink suit still? It’s not Tuesday… unless, you want it to be again?”

“No! I mean… no, please… no more hot pink parties this week. I don’t have the strength for it.”

He hated being caught off guard like this. Made him nervous and gave the Ancient too much of an upper hand in these scenarios. That, and his lack of rest was making him slow on the draw it seemed. The best he could do was simply plead and be polite in hopes that would appease the other enough for him to have an hour of normalcy for once.

“Does it really matter what I pass out in? This doesn’t exactly seem like you’re giving me my hour like you promised. I thought you never broke a deal…”

 

* * *

 

Numair raised an eyebrow to this, refusing to move for a few long moments as Felix played his game of cat and mouse that the Ancient so did enjoy, before finally pulling away reluctantly with an unreadable, narrowed gaze.

How disappointing, he despised when his human played that card. It always ruined the fun before it could truly begin.

He instead resolved to hover now next to his lying companion in a seating position with one leg crossed over the other as he snapped his fingers to procure himself some tea which he sipped on delicately. Felix was lucky he was in such a good mood today, otherwise he would have refused to allow him this momentary stalemate.

“Oh no, please, do continue. You’ve got me curious about this whole sleeping thing you keep going on about. It’s adorable, and you are correct, I wouldn’t want to break our deal. That wouldn’t be very polite of me at all! Oh, but… I suppose my little gift for you will just have to wait till later. And who knows? By then I may just accidentally forget about it entirely.”

The blonde feigned his sadness with a practiced pout, taking a few sips of his delicious tea just to add to the tantalizing, drawn out silence to draw his victim in. His human should respond just… about… now.

“Alright, fine. I’m going to regret this later, but what’s this ‘gift’ you’re talking about?”

Numair smiled a most wonderful smile.

“Oh Felix, it’s splendid! I spent ages meticulously going through hundreds upon hundreds of time warped rifts to find this perfect little alternate dimension just for you. I know you’ll enjoy it once you see it.”

He was actually being earnest this time. Numair _had_ gone out of his way to procure the location of this particular event in time just for Felix, and he _never_ went out of his way for anyone…

Well, unless cream filled scones were involved, but that was an entirely different situation where all sense of care and decency were thrown out the metaphorical window.

“So, how about it Mr. Lucky Death? Are you interested in joining me today to see this wondrous event I procured for you?”

 

* * *

 

Felix was rather baffled for a brief moment there. Numair, the selfish, vain, insufferable, intrusive, self-centered jerk of an Ancient he was stuck with for an eternity, was actually _asking_ if he would like to do something?

Had Numair ever asked before he whisked him away against his will? Felix did not know whether to be highly alarmed just then or deeply concerned for his friend’s wellbeing.

“Right now? At this very moment? I’d be flattered Numair, but you’ve conditioned me horribly to think that this may be a trap that somehow leads to scones…”

“Felix, you know I never _‘trap’_ you unless you want it that way. And don’t drag the innocent scones into this.”

Numair gave the other a devilish grin as he retorted before taking another sip of his tea followed by a content sigh.

“No, I’ve just noticed how bummed out you’ve been lately what with your work piling up and the whole realm freaking out over curses and Oblivion’s Ancient Apocalypse, or whatever you all are calling it these days. Honestly, I thought this would be a relaxing little get away just for the two of us. Surely you can’t find fault with me for simply being concerned over your wellbeing?”

No, he supposed he couldn’t find fault with that… had Numair really gone out of his way to do this for him? Felix couldn’t help but find that a bit hard to believe. Numair never did anyone a selfless favor unless something was in it for him, but then, the Ancient had never _asked_ him before doing what he pleased either.

Absently he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, giving a short sigh as he did so.

“Alright, you win. I’m curious, and too exhausted, about this so called wondrous place you found to rationalize if this is going to end badly in some way for me. That, and I’d rather agree willingly than have this turn into another etiquette lesson like last night… those are starting to get a bit brutal.”

Felix consented as he watched the Ancient flicker through time excitedly to hover over him once more with that ever present mischievous smile of his, beaming with joy.

“However, you owe me two hours now to make up for this one.”

“Oh, of course, of course. I would never dream of depriving you of your single precious hour. It is, after all, only fair that you be given another to make up for any lost time.”

Numair waved a delicate hand to this while proceeding to extend the other in an invitation to his bewildered partner.

“Now, if you’re quite done making all these ridiculous demands, would you finally _please_ care to join me?”

Felix was once again caught off guard by the sincerity in the other’s voice as he extended a gloved hand to him with an open palm. It really was beginning to freak him out a bit at how genuine Numair was acting about all this, that, and he said _please_ of all things... Surely this was not the Ancient of Time who tormented him so. However, despite his mounting concern, he found his own hand reaching out almost willingly as they clasped tightly as one in acceptance.

“ _Excellent._ It’s a date then! Don’t worry, Felix. I promise you won’t regret this in the slightest…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm continuing this with chapters in exchange for awesome cj fanfics. No regrets in this choice. Worth it.
> 
> It also allowed me to develop out their interactions a bit more as they continue to compliment and play off the other during these. Great practice for writing their conversations later at least and developing their quirks and descriptive habits, and also a lot of just plain horrible fun in general. Numair is just awful to write for and Felix takes it all like a trooper. That a'boy Felix! <3
> 
> We get to all sit here and watch Felix suffer, but I promise Numair was actually not lying that much this time and there really is a nice place he found for Felix! Anyways, just a short chapter is all before the next big one. Hope you enjoy more writing from me because I have no idea how long this will actually continue~


	3. It's a Date

A rush of magic surged through him, pulling the man forward at terrible speeds within a blink of an eye as soon as he accepted his companion's outstretched hand. Felix felt his stomach churn uncomfortably at the sudden motion. Bracing itself, since it was used to the time warping distortional magic it had been subjected to so much over the centuries.

It was also why he ate such small, light meals or simply none at all half the time. He never knew when he would be teleported away at random. However, wherever Numair was taking him must be quite the distant place. He could feel the Ancient begin to draw large amounts of energy through him at a terrifying pace…

Felix felt himself start to break out in a cold sweat as the magic was mercilessly siphoned from his already deprived being. Numair was never gentle when he did this. He always took far more than he needed in an almost hungry manner without bothering to ask first, and it exasperated Felix to no end as he grit his teeth in frustration at the other’s greedy nature.

He began to sense a blackness creep towards the edges of his mind… too much. He was taking far too much too fast… and he _knew_ it.

“Numair… n-no more…I can’t--”

 

* * *

 

Numair only smiled a sadistic grin to his human as time flickered past them sporadically. Numerous events and worlds tore in and out of the cosmic space they occupied. Distorting and fading away as they shifted through what could be millions of alternate dimensions, while they waited for their destination to appear;  all while he stood over the other, still gripping Felix’s hand tightly as his human began to kneel from the exhaustion due to the siphoning’s effects.

Numair grew absolutely _giddy_ at the sight.

“Now Felix, don’t beg unless you _really_ mean it. You know I can’t go through all these places without just a teensy bit of help from you! It takes a lot of magic after all, and I used quite a bit of it already just to find this place beforehand. This is the least you can do…”

He was telling the truth… mostly. It did take a lot to shift through thousands of worlds and times on a constant basis, and he hadn’t taken his fill of magic from the other man in quite a while. Those sorts of delicious feasts were reserved for special occasions after all—like this one!

As his human it was Felix’s _duty_ to give him what he needed for such a trying task, and Numair’s Ancient-born right to take as he pleased, however much he pleased, whenever he desired from _his_ human.

And he so did enjoy taking far more than necessary just to feel that pleasurable, addictive _rush_ of pure magic that only Felix could give him.

That, and his human had to pay for daring to demand things of him when it was not his place a few moments prior. Did he honestly think he’d get away with that?

He was lucky the Ancient was still taking him to the place he promised at all instead of one of his favorite rooms within the Happy Hall to correct his partner's behavior. Honestly, so much sass and constant disobedience with this one, was he ever going to learn? But then, did he even really _want_ him to?

Numair laughed sweetly to this thought as the view of Felix kneeling before him was just too much not to enjoy to the fullest. _‘No, never change, Felix~’_ He gave him a snide smirk as he looked down on the other with a piercing, golden gaze. Eyes narrowing delightfully as he garnered his own twisted, personal pleasure from all this.

“Almost there, Felix! You can do it, we both _know_ you can.”

He squeezed the human's hand harder as he said this, golden fire-like magic burning in their palms and licking greedily as it spread up the other's arm. He Leaned down a bit while he did so to enjoy the other’s sharp intake of breath at the searing pain, as his one eyed friend held on to consciousness like a trooper, the fiery magic threatening to envelope them both in it's excitement.

And then, without warning, he released his grip as their little private space in time dead dropped into their destination.

Finally! Numair did not know how much longer he could have lasted against the temptation of keeping his human for himself just then and not let go…

Felix would be so happy once he saw his selfless and oh so generous gift that he found just for him! He just knew it~

 

* * *

 

Felix was going to _murder_ him.

His body now ached miserably and throbbed with waves of pain as he fell to the ground of this new alternate dimension none too softly. However, he barely had enough strength to hold himself up off the pavement. His arms shook in protest at the act, and the hand which Numair had held in his death grip was burning like the devil's deal. It was all he could do not to simply just drop then and there and pass out. It wouldn’t be a bad idea if he weren't terrified about where he’d wake up afterwards…

“You did… that on purpose…”

Felix spoke breathlessly as he shot his tormentor a heated glare with his one good eye. If he wasn’t fighting so damn hard just to keep himself from collapsing right then he would have punched the grinning jerk for what he just did.

“You haven’t pulled a dirty trick like that in a while…”

“Heh, that’s because I haven’t needed it for a while—I’m one of the most powerful Ancients after all. Magic, for the most part, comes naturally to me. Or perhaps that is the wrong choice of words. I always _want_  it, and you gave yourself so willingly. How was I to refuse? Besides I even took the time to dress you for our little date. You may thank me later~”

Felix huffed miserably as he slowly took his time to stand. Everything was spinning from the exchange, and he felt the heavy weight of fatigue press down upon him with a vengeance, but he noticed he was indeed wearing a different outfit like the Ancient had said. Surprisingly it was normal for once, thank goodnes.

Faded, dark blue jeans with a white shirt that said something about tea of course. As well as an added worn, yet classy, leather jacket with fleece padding on the inside to stave off the autumn chill in the air, and comfortable simple brown boots to bring the ensemble casually together. If Numair had a word for the style it would be rugged yet civilized-- honestly, wasn't that how he pretty much always dressed him when they went out into these dimensions together?

But how generous of the masochistic Ancient for not wishing for him to catch a cold at least by adding the jacket… 

Suddenly screams broke his train of sarcastic thought as he immediately became alarmed. Felix instinctively reached to his side for one of his swords… only to find his heart drop at their absence.

“Looking for these?”

A sing-song voice teased next to his ear on his blind side before walking past with a chuckle.

Numair stood just in front of him, his feet actually touching the ground this time, as he too wore a rather casual ensemble in contrast to his usual top hat and time infused coat of star-filled voids. Only his attire still looked to be of fine quality and material with a thin long sleeved, white buttoned up shirt that he neglected purposefully to tuck in, and black dress pants with pointed shoes that shined an inky blackness.

He looked different without the hat, though… less menacing without his Time Lord crown perched so conceitedly atop his golden head, and oddly more welcoming and rather… charming? Why would he ever associate that word with Numair? Felix didn’t know how he felt about that…

He tensed as those same screams reached his ears once more before fading into the distance somewhere. Where in this twisted universe did Numair drop them? Forcing his previous unsettling thoughts down, the master assassin was finally starting to get a bit tired of his friend’s games.

“Give back my blades, Numair. I’m not joking…”

“Oh, boo, Felix you really are a kill joy aren’t you? So _serious_ today. Haven’t you realized where we are yet? You can’t take deadly magical infused weapons like these where we are going. You’ll get us both arrested again, and as much as I enjoy being forced into a cage with you at close proximity I really must insist we try to be a bit more careful this time. Also, I never get the chance to play with your swords—I especially like the obsidian one. Reminds me of you when it glows so enticingly if I touch it~”

Numair grinned devilishly at that last comment as Felix felt himself flush slightly at this.

The Ancient held the obsidian blade’s point to balance precariously on his fingertip as if it weighed nothing more than a measly feather. While the other remained sheathed as the Time deity treated it like a cane and leaned into it slightly as he played with his new toy for a bit.

He then immediately set the blades afire with glowing golden magic, watching them float for a few moments before they disappeared at the sound of snapping fingers.

“There, all safe and sound so you can’t stop scowling and looking all adorable as you do. Now, if you would please turn around you can finally witness the beauty of this world that I present to you as a gift!”

Though Numair said _“please”_ Felix was forcibly turned as he tried to retort, only to finally learn where the source of those screams from before were coming from.

“A… carnival?”

He questioned, but the place was far larger than any carnival he had seen.

“No. A giant theme park, Felix! You should know the sounds of screams filled with pure bliss and stifled ecstasy by now! I seem to recall you enjoyed those measly little festivals of worlds we visited prior, so I went out and found you the biggest so called ‘carnival’ this side of the dimension has to offer.”

Okay, so Felix had to admit he was impressed that Numair found this place. Not only that, the Ancient revealed that he actually paid attention to Felix’s interests. How much had he noticed? Felix never gave away or said that he liked the carnivals that they visited in prior dimensions… had he?

 

* * *

 

Numair smiled to himself as he watched the other man’s scowl dissipate in an instant at revealing their true destination at last. His hands still on his shoulders from forcing him to turn as he stood behind him, the Ancient gripped a bit tighter at the sight, feeling his human begin to finally relax. The look on Felix’s face just then… it was all  _worth_ it.

“Sooo… what do you think? Does it please?”

The blonde whispered delicately in his human’s ear. Favoring his blind side as he did so, it was his favorite part of the man’s face after all. His eye couldn’t see him, and Numair couldn’t see his expression, but what he _did_ see was that small flush of red he desired so greatly to entice… that subtle, nervous swallow… and the feeling of his pulse quickening upon his neck which laid bare as the Ancient breathed lightly upon the exposed skin…

“Mmm, I’ll take that as a yes.” 

No doubt his human thought he never noticed these little things. That he never paid attention to how the man reacted when they visited so many different worlds. Where his eyes would linger, what brought the assassin small smiles that faded as quickly as they came, how his voice would soften or become edged whenever Numair teased so mercilessly.

He had watched him sleep. Allowed him an extra hour maybe once or twice when Felix’s head would fall upon his shoulder as he played the lute with such allure, as they relaxed side by side with their little derpy-poo child by the tree outside their time warped dimensional home. He had listened to his soft breaths of slumber, knew the sound of subdued desire and want when his heart would race whenever Numair would try his luck with the man and invade his personal space… he noticed a lot of things…

Numair never noticed these things about others. Just Felix. Only with Felix. He didn’t know how he felt about that quite yet…

Such tedious thoughts. How long was there a drawn out silence between them just then? Had time actually escaped him? How. _DARE--_

It was then he noticed that his partner had turned his head just ever so slightly towards his own during the blonde’s momentary, thought-filled absence. Not enough for the Ancient of Time to see his one good eye, but just enough for Numair to catch a faint smile which played so subtly at the corners of Felix’s lips.

The Ancient hadn’t noticed something else, he was gripping Felix’s shoulders with more and more force, before he finally found the will to command his hands to pry away from their possession…

Well, _THAT_ didn’t look needy at all! What was worse, Felix had not said a single word during the whole thing. He could only imagine what cheeky thoughts were going through the human’s head just then. He would be sure to correct the other later for such a ridiculous, alluring smirk and insolent silence.

“Don’t just stand there and dawdle, Felix. They don’t call this place an amusement park for no reason. Come, let us be _amused_ together!”

Numair broke the horrible silence as he flickered in and out of time to get a good brisk walk started ahead of Felix, albeit with much more haste than he intended.

“Hm… Of course, dawdling is it?”

He heard him speak with a low chuckle that made the Ancient roll his eyes heavily. His human actually thought he won something special there… Numair decided that he’d _let_ him think that. Just this once. Only this once.

 _Only for Felix._ He'd correct him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I was actually supposed to go somewhere with this, like, I don't know, the Amusement Park! Numair, why.
> 
> Instead it turned into this really long meaningful interaction between the two that actually gets pretty deep at the end and just-- what is with these two and what are they doing to me. I find them oddly adorable yet utterly horrible at the same time. It's so much awful fun, but I did try to make it a bit sweet at the end somewhat. I still have to write them actually enjoying the amusement park together and then the next big place I wanted them to head to was a masquerade ball that will have so much potential and is probably going to turn this into a 'T' rated fic so I went ahead and did that just to be safe. I've also been given the prompt to explain the Great Derp's origins so that would should be hilarious.
> 
> (Dang it Numair, you keep upping the rating with all your constant innuendos. T is for safety!)
> 
> In all honesty, though, this has been so much fun to write so far! It's been a while since I've gotten to enjoy myself in writing and has really made my moods so much happier. Very therapeutic. But I really hope those who have read so far have been enjoying it as well. <3


	4. It's A Date (Part 2)

Finally inside the amusement park Felix walked leisurely behind Numair with hands tucked comfortably inside his brown leather jacket, his one good eye staring absently at the other’s back as they moved through the excited crowds. Every now and again he would get a few stares, no doubt those stealing glances at the man with the fancy eye patch. He supposed such things were not too common in this modern world, but he was unfazed as usual by it all.

His thoughts were preoccupied with something else anyways…

The Ancient had still stubbornly refused to turn around ever since that pause between them at the park entrance. The blonde had not even said a word since then. In all honesty, Felix couldn’t get his mind off of that moment. Numair was always in control. Of everything… yet then, he seemed so deeply lost in thought that it had appeared he had let time itself escape him.

A small smile played at the corners of his lips once more as he recalled the rather nervous exchange thereafter. I rare thing to witness. Numair had of course been quick to recover, but Felix finally learned something he had wondered about for ages.

The Ancient _did_ notice him.

Felix had never uttered before that he enjoyed these places. Never once revealed his personal interests or what he found particularly fun and entertaining. He wondered what else Numair might have noticed…

For some reason that thought made him a bit embarrassed while he absently ran a hand through his hair as he felt himself become self-conscious all of the sudden.

But really, how long was the Ancient going to stay silent? Had he actually upset him back there? If anyone should be upset it should be him… but he didn’t like the silence between them like this. Even if the world around them was anything but.

Feeling a bit worried despite the other’s faults, Felix picked up the pace to catch up with his friend who was quite a ways ahead now. The crowds were growing rather thick, forcing him to squeeze through the mass a bit as it threatened to drag him away, losing sight of his companion.

Suddenly he felt someone grab his arm on his blind side. Pulling him off of the park walkways with flickering speed, till he was safe from the crowds and tucked safely into a shadowed corner next to what appeared to be a gift shop.

“Honestly, do I need to put you on a leash so you don’t get lost?”

For some reason he was glad to hear that condescending voice just then.

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Finally decided to stop giving me the silent treatment yet?”

Okay, so he felt like being a bit brave there and decided to retort back. At least it was a success. Numair’s irritated demeanor slowly dissipated into his usual grinning self as he gave a brief laugh to the human’s risky bravado. Something Felix preferred far more than that unnerving seriousness the blonde had moments prior.

“Heh, bold. You’re lucky you made me laugh just then, otherwise…”

Numair trailed off. That same seriousness from before edging back into his sharp features. Felix blinked once in momentary surprise. Usually his companion had a comeback that left him flushed, or a witty remark that stung with a vengeance. Felix practically set him up for one, but instead, the Ancient’s gaze flickered to the side. His expression unreadable.

“Nevermind.”

That was it? He had nothing else to say? And there was that silence again between them. Felix was beginning to despise it…

A few more long drawn out moments had passed and the assassin had had enough. Without warning he invaded the Ancient’s space this time, forcing Numair to look at him as he grabbed his arm with sudden force and dragged them both out of the shadows.

“How dare—“

Numair began to protest, his golden eyes glaring as he scowled at the human’s boldness.

“Come on. Let me _show_ you what I like so much about these places.”

He was going to pay for this later. He knew it, but even though Numair was seething behind him he didn’t seem to object to Felix’s forcefulness just then. Instead it seemed he was allowing the assassin to lead them both, arms locked around the other, as Felix finally felt him relax somewhat with a small smirk whenever he glanced the Ancient’s way.

 

* * *

 

 

The first place they ventured to was at Felix’s request. A roller coaster literally called the ‘Time Lord’. Numair felt insulted by the name. How dare they compare such a flimsy little device to his overall magnificence? Such blasphemy.

It was supposed to be the fastest ride within the park equipped with a time traveling theme. Numair could make things go far faster if they wanted to see what _Time_ could really do. However, he indulged his excited human’s child-like wonder and finally rode the thing like a normal mortal.

… He then forced Felix to ride it another sixteen times with him till his partner begged him to stop.

Numair had decided he liked these so called ‘roller coasters’ now. They amused him in an almost sad, pathetic way, like when a puppy tries to growl. That, and Felix had to be punished for his boldness earlier despite how much the Ancient secretly loved that side of the human so.

**XxxxX**

Next it was Numair’s turn to choose. He was finally starting to let himself enjoy such simplistic pleasantries when suddenly his eyes caught hold of the most ginormous stuffed pink bear that he had ever seen this side of the dimensional vortex.

“Felix. I want it.”

“What? The bear? You should try playing the game then. Looks like it’s a shooting one where you aim at the moving monsters along the rails. Seems right up your alley.”

“No. I want _you_ to get it for me. I need it. Now.”

“If you want it so badly, Numair, you know you can just whisk it away like you do everything else. Besides, what would you even do with it? The thing is massive… and pink.”

Numair narrowed his gaze with a deadly seriousness to them now.

“I don’t think you understand the severity of this situation. I _need_ that bear and I want _you_ to be the one to give it to me. It can’t be any other way, Felix, hurry I might die!”

Felix sighed with a weak smile, shaking his head in defeat as he gave in to the Ancient’s exaggerated demands.

“Alright, alright, I had no idea it was a matter of life or death. Heh, didn’t know you even collected stuffed animals… but I’ll see if I can win the thing for you.”

Numair absolutely beamed with joy at his human for accepting the challenge. He had not been this excited about something since the birth of their little derpy child! The bear had to be his. He had the perfect place for it… and it had to be Felix who won it for him no matter the cost.

The Ancient couldn’t stop himself from grinning madly as he watched Felix pick up the makeshift rifle, paying the stall tender to start the game as he set up aim for the moving cardboard creatures. It seemed his one-eyed friend would be timed in this challenge, _how exciting_!

As soon as the bell chimed to start Numair simply stood back and watched with intense interest. His human preformed excellently, never missing a mark as he made each hit count. The Ancient loved watching the other perform such kills with precision… too bad these were just simple cutouts and not the real thing.

As soon as the timer ran out Felix had shot each target available. Even going so far as to aim for only the head or heart for maximum points. The stall tender gave the one-eyed shooter a nervous glance before hastily handing over the prize Numair coveted so.

“Haha, forgot how much fun it was to shoot with a gun. Alright, Numair, one unnecessarily large pink stuffed bear just for you. Enjoy.”

The blonde almost nearly teleported all over the place with joy! Immediately his golden magic brought the stuffed creature to hover near him, allowing him to examine it up close with fascination… before setting it on fire in a golden, blinding blaze—his method of sending things back to their time warped home in Eldemore, albeit in a rather dramatic manner.

“It’s absolutely magnificent, Felix! Well done.”

He watched with giddy amusement as the other man rubbed the back of his head shyly in mild embarrassment at the rare praise. He looked far too adorable just then…

“Glad you like it. What are you going to do with the thing?”

“Oh, I placed it in our favorite room down the Happy Hall.”

Felix’s features immediately paled at the answer.

“Wait… _which one_?”

“Oh you know, _the_ room. The one where all our happiness comes from! I thought it would fit just perfectly with the rest of the attire. I knew you’d enjoy it there as well. I know I will~”

Nuamir’s companion went from looking as white as a sheet to turning almost beat red—how precious! The Ancient only smiled a devious grin to this, chuckling to himself incessantly as he hooked his arm around the others like Felix had done to him before. Now who was the nervous one?

“Aww, come now, Felix! Don’t be shy. I’m beginning to see why you like these silly little places so much! What’s next?”

 

* * *

 

 

Ugh, he should have known Numair had some perverted ulterior motive for that awful pink thing. Felix tried to pull up the collar of his jacket to hide his burning blushed-filled features somewhat just then, only prompting his devilish companion to coo more words of innuendo as he pressed closer between the two, making Felix fluster even more so.

Well, looked like the Ancient was finally feeling like himself again and back in control. That was at least somewhat better than whatever was going on before… he hoped.

Felix tried to look around while avoiding that piercing golden gaze that teased him endlessly. Surely there was something around here that wouldn’t cause him physical pain or set him up for more abuse later that he would no doubt regret.

Finally, his one-eyed gaze settled on a small booth. The kind where photos were taken to commemorate the occasion for visiting parks and the like with friends and loved ones. Maybe Numair would enjoy that? At least there wasn’t anything Felix could think of off the top of his head that would cause him harm with pictures. That, and inwardly he had always wanted to try these photo things out.

“Found our next target. Come on!”

The Watch Crow assassin didn’t hesitate as he pulled Numair along. This time the other eagerly followed without a fuss, keeping pace and pressing close to the man with arms still locked. Felix just needed to get them to the booth and behind curtains fast before he became even more flushed than he already was.

They both scooted into the small space, each looking around momentarily at their new surroundings with intrigue and mild confusion.

“What is this?” Numair questioned with mild skepticism, before they both looked forward in surprise as the black screen flickered on to reflect their faces with a high-pitched voice.

_‘Welcome to our photo booth! Where magic is made in the photos we make! Please choose a frame theme to get started~”_

“It’s a machine that takes pictures and then prints them out on a small strip for you to keep. I’ve seen them a couple of times before at a few other parks we visited… I thought, well, maybe you’d like one with the two of us in it?”

Numair grinned far too sweetly to Felix just then at the other’s shy questioning of whether he would even care to do something like this with him. Felix didn’t really know why he asked first, really. But he was surprised by the other’s answer nonetheless.

“I’d _love_ to!”

Why did that make him feel very uneasy?

Numair immediately began touching the screen to pick their photo strip’s theme. Of course he didn’t hesitate to choose the flashiest one with a hot pink palette plastered with hearts and stars all over it…

_‘Thank you for choosing our cute couple theme! Get ready for your photoshoot you two, and remember to smile~’_

Wha—they were not a couple. How many times did he have to say that to get the point across?

Still… he didn’t deny it this time. It was just a machine after all, no reason to explain himself to that, and Numair was just probably teasing him yet again for the hell of it like always… he tried to push such thoughts aside for now.

Both men looked closely at the screen as they watched a countdown commence. Only to then wince slightly at the unexpected flash. The result was an image with Felix’s one eye closed in pain and Numair tilting his head like that of a cat deciding whether it was going to slaughter its prey or not.

“Oooooh, I get it now. Felix, get closer—let’s make the others count~”

_‘Excellent first photo you two! Just three more to go! Let’s get our adorable couple with some silly faces~’_

Felix was beginning to seriously question this machine’s choice in dialogue when Numair brought their faces close, wrapping his arm around the assassin’s neck with conviction. The countdown began once more as Felix tried to think of what would be considered ‘silly’ by this thing’s standards.

Suddenly he felt soft fur brush against his cheek as magic sparked all around them.

_‘He wouldn’t…’_

Felix barely had time to think that thought through as a narrowed, jet black muzzle jutted forth with rows of predatory teeth grinning maliciously at the screen. The dragon’s smile looked so unnatural, extending far past the jawline in a twisted, unnerving manner.

Golden eyes became slits and filled with an unearthly light, while long, sharply pointed ears swiveled forward with interest. The hand that had been gripping Felix’s neck so delicately before began to prick and trail lightly along his throat-- slender fingers extended slowly into claws that pierced the soft skin ever so tenderly near the assassin’s artery, searching for that pulse which beat rapidly now at the touch.

Nuamir had decided his ‘silly face’ would be that of his Ancient form it seemed.

“Numair! What the hell are you doing!? You’ll break open this box if you change!”

Felix immediately began to panic slightly as their already cramped space was becoming filled with obsidian fur that displayed flecks of golden distant stars within its void. Numair rarely, if ever, chose to transform into his true self—why here! Why for this!?

A blinding flash filled his vision just then, forcing him to blink a few times in disoriented pain as he rubbed his good eye into focus.

_‘Awesome silly faces you two! You guys are naturals at this~’_

Huh? Felix flashed his green gaze next to him and it appeared Numair was back to normal, peering closely at the screen with a charming smile as he inspected the second image of them both.

This time Numair’s Ancient form was grinning in the picture, teeth parted slightly into a deadly smile, while a slender, and unnaturally long, pink tongue poked through to give it its supposedly ‘silly’ touch. Felix, on the other hand, was being gripped close to the dark creature like a cat cradling its toy possessively. His mouth slightly opened in reprimand as he cursed the Ancient in his panic stricken state… at least he looked silly, in a terrified sort of way.

“Look how absolutely adorable you are in this one, Felix! I love the silly face you chose. That’s the same face you use all the time in our special little room~”

Felix was going to punch him soon…

_‘Get ready for round three you two! This time let’s see our couple put on some extra cute faces! Get ready~’_

Cute? What was up with this machine? Felix didn’t even know how to look… _cute._ A grown man with a missing eye and scarred features wasn’t something that could actually pull that off with ease.

“Oooh, this one is right up your alley, Felix! Let’s make it _extra_ cute!”

Felix didn’t even fight it this time as Numair brought him close, getting them to focus in the center of the screen. Their cheeks were touching for this round, making the assassin blush slightly at the warm contact, while Numair confidently stuck out his tongue ever so slightly like that of a feline, his free hand held up with two fingers making the human version of a peace sign, and one golden hued eye closed with a wink.

Numair actually, for the first time ever in Felix’s opinion, looked… cute.

For some reason the sight of his blonde companion just then made him blush even deeper despite himself. He felt self-conscious next to the Ancient, a being that looked perfect in every way, where as he was simply a broken mess... in more ways than one…

He wasn’t fit to sit next to him like this.

“You are the only one I’d allow to sit next to me like this. You’re _my_ human, don’t forget that.”

Felix gave Numair a side glance just then, surprised. He always wondered if his tormentor could just simply read minds at will—Felix never showed that much emotion, did he? Or, perhaps like before, Numair noticed more than the man gave him credit for…

The Ancient had sounded so serious… he always said things like that, but this time it sounded different to him. It made Felix smile somewhat shyly at the other as a blinding flash filled his vision once more.

_‘Great job you two! You both look adorable together! Get ready for your last photo~’_

This time the image made Felix smile inwardly. Numair was still doing that cute pose from before, while Felix just looked like some silly goofball. Perfect. When would this be over?

_‘Last one! Let’s get our cute couple kissing to wrap it all up! Let your romance bloom for the camera~’_

WHAT!? No. Nooo. To hell with this machine it had NO IDEA WHAT IT WAS ASKING FOR!

“I’m beginning to _really_ like this whole photo booth thing~”

Numair spoke in a sing-song voice as Felix began to squirm. He knew. He _knew_ what was going to happen. Not here. Not in this small cramped space, they couldn’t. Please, no.

“What’s the matter, Felix? _Are you nervous?”_

Felix tensed as the blonde teased with a whisper next to his ear. It sent an unwanted chill of pleasure down his spine while the other only smiled a devilish grin.

He could hear the pulse of his heart beat rapidly within his skull, blood rushing to his head.  The sound becoming a dull, aching thud that only grew as Numair drew close with an intense hunger to his predatory gaze.

“Numair, w-wait… we talked about this— ahh…ah!”

 

* * *

 

  _‘Wonderful job you two! That photo was great! We hope you enjoy the rest of your time here. Don’t forget to pick up your strip just outside of the cute couple~’_

Numair was really starting to enjoy this contraption’s lovely compliments—it was so polite for a machine. After all, that last photo was indeed _‘great’_ as it said.

The blonde was already outside and waiting eagerly for the strips to print, leaving Felix to gather himself together as the disheveled man leaned against the outside of the box with a huff. Shooting him the most enticing burning green glare that Numair loved to incite in the other.

Within moments the Ancient snatched up the two printed strips of their photos together… They. Were. Glorious! He loved them. Especially that last one, these human-made photography devices really knew how to capture his good side.

“Look, Felix, one for me and one for you~ Don’t we both just look so dashing in these? And that last photo, I think you enjoyed that just a bit too with how you started m—“

Felix walking away before the Ancient could finish. How dare he turn his back on him while he was speaking! He would make sure to correct that sassy behavior the first chance he got…

“Oh come now my Lucky Death, no need to pout. You acted like you enjoyed it! Also, you were the one who dragged _me_ there, not the other way around.”

Numair flickered next to his human, ignoring the startled stares and yelps of passerby’s around them.

“I’m sorry, are you giving _me_ the silent treatment now?”

The Ancient’s voice grew thin as Felix continued to ignore him, his question almost more that of a challenging dare than an inquiry, while the man showed him his blind side to blatantly avoid eye contact.

He had no right to do this to him. Numair brought him here to be happy and this was the thanks he received in return for his generosity and care? Felix had already made him forget time once, how _dare_ he. The human had overstepped his bounds then in more ways than one, the Ancient absolutely _refused_ to permit him to even act like he had the upper hand even for a second. Felix was _his_. He dictated his actions, he owned his Fate, his heart, his very _soul_ belonged to him and him alone, and he had the gall to act like this to the deity of Time--

The blonde paused… was his human, laughing?

“Hahaha, Nuamir, you never did like being ignored for more than two seconds… I like the second photo myself if you were wondering. Your silly face is terrifying. You know that, right?”

He was… teasing him? How incredibly cheeky of the little devil, he had _no idea_ what he’d be in for later.

Numair couldn’t be more proud of his human.

However, The Ancient still managed to put on a spectacular pout that conveyed how horribly irked at the other he was for teasing him so. It just wasn’t fair at all. Especially since he had to wait till later to pay the man back tenfold for all his brazenness today.

Thankfully time was on his side, like _always_ of course-- he was literally time itself, as the sun began to set over the park.

“Alright, let’s wrap this up so we can get back to poor Derpy-poo. You know how much he misses his daddies when we go on these random dimensional dates of ours."

“I am not that thing’s father—“

“Felix, are you truly going to make me go over _again_ how Ancients are made? We may participate in the same acts as you humans when we want, believe me I _enjoy_  it far more than you can imagine, but how we are born and the children we bring into existence is vastly different. Gender is absolutely inconsequential to us, we only use it for appearances and—“

“No, thank you, I’m good. I really don’t need this talk again—oh look a ferris wheel lets go ride that.”

Numair grinned to his human with a devilishly fanged smile. It was always fun to tell him about ‘the talk’ especially since the same rules actually applied to his companion. A fun fact he enjoyed tormenting the other with endlessly since it was their little secret that only the two knew about.

**XxxxX**

Both men entered the small cart of the ferris wheel, each taking a seat across from one another on either side of the cramped space, as the door was closed and locked behind them.

“Why do you always choose to end each park we go to with a ferris wheel ride? These things are utterly dull. All they do is go in circles… _slowly_.”

Numair wasn’t really complaining as much as he was prying for an answer. His voice now held a more somber note to its often sharp edge. It was just something he noticed that his human chose to do whenever they visited these kinds of dimensions. An odd habit… he needed an explanation and could not understand why he even cared to know in the first place as he eyed Felix with an unreadable gaze.

Felix gave him a simple blink with his one good eye, a soft smile playing at the corners of his lips. Numair wanted to steal that smile… but he controlled himself… for now.

“It’s quiet.”

Numair tilted his head slightly to this, his gaze narrowing, “Quiet? Is that all? If you want silence take a stroll with our child through the void. It’s nice and silent this time of year~”

Felix was unfazed by his comment as he simply rested his head a bit on the cool metal, looking out the small window of their compartment as the world slowly moved past them at a leisurely pace.

“No, a different kind of quiet. It’s… peaceful? Nice. Honestly, I enjoy it mostly because you ask me this same question to various degrees each time.”

Numair raised a slender brow to this, “Do I now? Hm, I hadn’t noticed…”

He really hadn’t, but it seemed that Felix had. He didn’t quite know how he felt about this just yet.

Felix simply gave him a more sincere smile just then, laying his head back a bit as he closed his one good eye.

“Felix, I _know_ you’re not falling asleep on me.” Numair spoke with indignation.

“No… just winking for a really long time is all. You should try it.”

Numair simply glared at his human for the next five minutes, watching the man’s chest rise and fall steadily as he clearly just lied to him and fell right asleep within his presence. How long had he kept him awake now? Seventy eight hours, thirty seven minutes and sixteen seconds… Felix had gone far longer than that without rest, how dare he try to skimp out of consciousness like this on him now.

However, he noticed the assassin’s head lull heavily to the side, his body slumping forward somewhat as it threatened to drag the exhausted being to the floor. Within less than a fraction of a millisecond Numair flickered to the human’s seat. His gloved hands protectively wrapping around the other’s chest, pulling him back to the safety of his embrace.

How sad, they were supposed to have so much more fun later. Numair still had to correct him on all his sass today… but he supposed he could give his human at least a minute or two to regain consciousness.

Numair smiled to himself as Felix’s head came to rest on his shoulder, his soft breaths echoing sweetly near his ear. Such a fragile little thing, he could feel time escape him once more as he simply looked at his companion’s slumbering features…

 _Twice_. Twice that had happened in one day… he still didn’t know what he thought about that but he most certainly did not appreciate the disobedience. The Ancient pulled out the photo strip that they took together before, the images sparking a feeling that was new. One that made him both happy, amused, angry and conflicted altogether.

Numair said nothing to this. Instead, he simply rested his head back a bit, allowing his human to slumber upon his shoulder a few moments longer. He had never told Felix, but…

This was _his_ favorite part about the ferris wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Took. Forever.
> 
> I'm drained, I really have nothing much to say besides I hope you enjoy all the wonderful teasing and bit of insight on their characters in this thing, and the new bit of info on Ancients that I know some have been dying to hear for forever now.
> 
> These two are just so trashy together, the good kind, I love them both too much. Let me know what you guys think! Working on my next prompt~


End file.
